Entre tonos de gris
by lumineuxCouverture
Summary: Nunca imaginaste que tu "amor" era en realidad una trágica y violenta demencia. OMEGAVERSE, YAOI, MPREG.


**Disclaimer: Estos lindos personajes pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuna~**

 **ATENCIÓN: este primer capitulo es algo asi como un breve inicio, para que las personas que no saben lo que es "Alfa-Beta-Omega" lo entiendan, y sepan el rol de cada Matsu~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El mundo se regia entre Alfas, Betas y Omegas.

Los Alfas eran los seres mas fuertes y peligrosos. Tienen un olfato, oído y vista muy desarrolladas. Hablando particularmente del olfato; pueden sentir a un omega en celo aunque estén a una distancia larga, y actuar conforme sus instintos. Y algunos, captan de manera rápida a su omega destinado (Digamos que se vuelven idiotas al sentir las feromonas de sus omegas) y una vez que lo hacen, se vuelven posesivos y celosos, al punto de llegar a comportarse de manera salvaje para proteger a su pareja destina.

Los Betas, son casi parecidos a las personas normales. Los betas pueden estar con alfas o omegas, pero no es una relación que dure mucho tiempo por que mayormente hay parejas alfa-omega. Los hombres betas no pueden premiarse, es casi imposible. Pero digamos que ser beta es bueno, por que tienen una vida mas relajante y sin tantas complicaciones.

Los Omegas básicamente son las hembras del alfa, no tiene importancia el sexo de los omegas. Los omegas, al igual que los alfas, tienen un olfato, oído y vista muy desarrolladas. Son de carácter débil, y mas aun cuando entran en celo; lo cual sucede cada mes y hay la posibilidad de que queden premiados.

.

.

.

Dentro de la casa Matsuno, se encontraban los sextillizos esperando ansiosos los resultados de su examen para saber si entran en la categoría de Alfa, Beta o Omega.

Decir que estaban nerviosos es poco ¡Estaban que querían tirarse desde la ventana al estilo suicida!

— ¡AH! ¡¿A que hora llegan los mendigos resultados?! — Grita aburrido Osomatsu, el mayor de los sextillizos.

Un chico de ojos rojos hermosos, test blanca y cabello negro con un leve tinte rojo. Él es algo así como el líder, tiende a ser despreocupado y se adapta con facilidad al entorno.

— Mmmh a mi eso no me importa, es algo estúpido. — Habla Choromatsu, el tercer hijo y además el mas sensato y cuidadoso.

Sus características son iguales, pero tiene ojos jades y el cabello con un leve tinte verde.

— ¡¿HA?! ¿Tienes miedo de quedar como un beta? — Sonrió pícaro Osomatsu, dándole leves codazos a su hermano.

— ¡Cállate! — Grito molesto, golpeándolo en la cabeza con su revista de Idols.

— ¡Auch! ¡Respeta al futuro alfa, pajamatsu! — chillo dolido sobándose su cabeza.

— Relax brothers~ Estoy seguro que los seis seremos alfas~ — hablo Karamatsu, el segundo hijo. Un chico de estilo genial y cool, y un poco arrogante. Unos bellos ojos azules y su cabello negro con tinte azul.

— Menos Totty, él es omega de nacimiento. — canturreo contento Osomatsu, haciendo reír a sus hermanos menos al hermano menor.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ya te veo a ti como un beta inútil, nii-san tonto! — apretó los labios ofendido. Él era Todomatsu, abreviado con amor; "Totty", era el menor y por ende, él que tenia la actitud mas adorable y regularmente adoptaba actitudes delicadas. Tiene ojos rosas y el cabello con tinte rosado.

— ¡Shaa~! Bájale el azúcar a tu café, omegamatsu~ — esbozo otra de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas el mayor.

— Jajajaj! Omegamatsu! — rió Jyushimatsu, el quinto hijo. Es muy hiperactivo, espontáneo y demuestra un particular caso de locura. Tienes bellos ojos dorados y el cabello con tintes rubios.

— ¡Wuaaa! ¡No me fastidien! — chillo molesto arrojando una almohada en plena cara a Jyushimatsu.

Interrumpiendo un posible caos entre Jyushi y Totty, entro en escena Ichimatsu; el cuarto hermano, un chico de actitud turbia, distante y fría pero amante de gatos, lo cual demuestra que tiene cierta humanidad.

— Oi, chicos. Los resultados ya llegaron. — hablo con desgano repartiendo cada sobre con los resultados dentro.

Todos se quedaron quietos y ansiosos una vez tuvieron las cartas en sus brazos.

El primero en abrirlo fue Osomatsu, releyendo rápido para buscar las palabras mas importantes. Y al poco rato de encontrarlas, saltar lleno de felicidad.

— ¡Jujujuju! ¡SOY ALFA! — rodó por el piso lleno de emoción.

Los demás lo vieron con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente pero se animaron cada uno a abrir sus respectivos sobres.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡También soy un alfa! ¡Muscle muscle! ¡Hustle Hustle! — grito contento Jyushi chocando palmas con Oso.

— Mmm Alfa... — murmuro Ichi mirando su carta.

— ¡Muy bien, Ichimatsu! — lo abrazaron tanto Oso como Jyushi felices.

Tanto Choro como Totty comenzaron a sudar frío, no podían creerlo... esas cinco palabras eran como una condena para ellos.

— Ne ne ne ¿Y ustedes, nii-san? — pregunto Jyushi arrebatando sus resultados.

Osomatsu se acerco a mirar mientras Choro y Totty gritaban asustados.

— Al parecer tenemos dos omegas-matsus~ — se burlo Osomatsu explotando en carcajadas.

— ¡Dije cállate! — grito otra vez Choro golpeandolo. Y se volteo a mirar a Karamatsu. — ¿Y tu, Karamatsu nii-san?

— Oh my God! Yo también soy omega~ — dijo con su pose cool sin tomarle tanta importancia, para él todo era bueno.

— Era claro que Kusomatsu seria un omega. — hablo Ichimatsu burlonamente.

— ¡Ni modo, desde ahora ustedes respetan a sus superiores~! — dijo Oso apuntando con su dedo a los tres omegas.

— ¡Ni sueñes, idiota! — gritaron Choro y Totty, saliendo furiosos del cuarto llevandose consigo a Karamatsu.

A partir de ese día, comenzaron sus vidas como Alfas y Omegas. Y se darían cuenta, de una mala manera, que convivir entre ellos iba a ser mas difícil que conquistar a Totoko-chan.

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

 **Hola~ Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic de Osomatsu-san~. Enserio que desde que vi Osomatsu-san quise escribir sobre ellos, pero al parecer el cole estuvo en mi contra e-e y no tuve tiempo para poder escribir, pero ahora al fin me libre! Yeah! *O* y puedo escribir~ *se pone a bailar de felicidad*. Se que este prologo se ve algo simple, pero el próximo cap va a ser mas largo, y con mas detalles sobre las cosas que ocurren.**

 **Jajaja Oigan~ aun no se que pareja va a ser xDD osea, yo soy multishipper~ pero en este fanfic es claro que Choro, Kara y Totty serán los ukes x3 (Se preguntaran "Kara uke? What?" pero desde que lo vi con ese mini short ya no puedo verlo como seme T~T, en otro fanfic tal vez.) pero aun así, si quieren voten a su pareja favorita y luego veré por cual me decido~**

 **Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenida.**

 **Bye~**


End file.
